Shirayuki and Haki's final Fate in Lyrias
by millieaasher
Summary: "Whao! Slow down boy, slow down!" Izana's horse Yun began to panic & before Izana looked up, Zen had almost fainted from what he saw, Izana came to realize that his heart felt heavy and a shot of fear ran up his ice cold spine, Haki and Shirayuki were...


"Izana..." Haki walked up to her husband who was currently in Lyrias, he was surprised to see her here, upon turning around to face her and place his hands on her shoulders "Haki, what are you doing here, you should be back at the Wistal castle, ruling the country, it is not safe here, the disease is beginning to spread throughout, how did you even get in after I barricaded the doors?" Haki pulled out her badge from her fur coat, indicating her authority "Izana, if you remember before I became Queen, I was and still am the Academy's ruler here, the reason why I'm here is, you're needed back at the castle, apparently an international affairs treaty was passed and the King's presence is greatly demanded, you go back to help Zen while I take care of things here with Shirayuki" as Izana was about to walk away, he turned back to look once more at his beloved wife saying "Haki… be careful" Haki trying to look serious and worried for her people said "Don't worry Izana, Lyrias is home to me and I know this Academy from the very debts of corners, you know I'm aware and am more fit for this position… Farewell Izana" Haki turned her back to him and began walking away, trying to hide her sadness and fear of what was to come, before Izana could find out, Haki had received an urgent letter earlier from Shirayuki before Izana had even heard a word.

Shirayuki wrote as followed to Her Majesty Haki "My Queen, I feel as if something far greater than this mere disease is out to come, I'm not quite sure of it yet, but the people of Lyrias seem to be worsening, they have slight pink spots appearing around their chests, I'm not yet sure of what herb around the Academy is causing this, but I feel as if His Majesty the King's presence, could be in grave danger by just being here, I fear for him to catch this awful disease and urge you to peruse him somehow to leave Lyrias immediately!" upon reading Shirayuki's urgent letter, Haki immediately put on her winter coat and left for Lyrias to get her husband to return back to the castle, she would offer to stay in the place of Izana so as to convince him to leave Lyrias. She wrote back to Shirayuki and readied their gifted blue messenger bird Popo, "Dear Shirayuki, just stay in there longer, by the style of your handwriting I feel as if you've already caught the disease, your hands seem to tremble just by holding the pen straight, wait a day and I'll be there in Lyrias, I think I might be able to locate this herb and get to the bottom of all this, until then, ready the King's horses and wait for my arrival, I will see you my dear shortly, yours truly, sign, Her Majesty the Queen of Clarines" assigned as urgent to Lyrias.

Izana was now on his way back to Wistal, still looking back at Haki as she gracefully walked into the gates of the Lyrias Academy and vanished as they closed behind her, "Farewell my Queen, be safe", he could tell by her seriousness that something was wrong, and soon as he would be done back at the castle, he would return to Lyrias immediately. He closed his eyes and began to head for Wistal.

Shirayuki spotted Haki and ran over to her "Your Majesty! I received your letter, but you shouldn't be here, you too could get sick!" Haki said placing her hand on Shirayuki's head "My dear sweet Shirayuki, I know this Academy far more than anyone here, if we don't find this herb now, people could start dying, and the last thing I want is to see my people suffer, it brings me such pain" Shirayuki took hold of Haki's hand and said "Then we must hurry my Queen" and they both got on their horses towards the Academy surrounded forest, on their way to the forest Shirayuki asked "How is Zen doing back at Clarines?" Haki looked down "Honestly Shirayuki, not too well, he found out about the breakthrough and news of Lyrias eventually reached Wistal, he also found out that you had caught the disease and couldn't look more worried in his life, I heard you wrote him a letter stating everything was going to be alright, but Shirayuki, I feel as if you're getting worse by the minute" Shirayuki's face began to turn to white pale, her eyes felt heavy from the lack of sleep after taking care of the people back at the Academy, but no, she raised up her head and said "My Queen, Haki, lets find this herb" and they both high fived "Yosh!" and dashed into the forest on their white Wistal horses.

A day had passed and the next morning, back at the Lyrias academy, Shidan stood outside at the main gate, he was out for some fresh air when he suddenly spotted a horse running from afar, it looked like it desperately needed water, upon stopping the horse and catching hold of its ropes he said "Whao! Down boy, down boy!" as soon as he saw the horses neck wore the golden royal Wistal star, Shidan's eyes widened, this was no ordinary horse, this was Her Majesty the Queens Royal horse, but where was she herself and Lady Shirayuki who accompanied her last evening, the horse had bags full of the Fukushi herb, there was enough for everyone at the academy, Shidan went in running "The cure, Her Majesty and her Lady Shirayuki have brought us the Fukushi herb! We are saved!" Everyone cheered as Garack lay there on one of the floor beds among the many patients, she could hardly move her body, she said "Whe… where is Ha… Haki a.. and Shi.. Shirayuki" her voice was weak as Shidan got closer "I'm sorry chief, but we only had Her Majesty's horse come over with a bag full of supplied strapped to his body, Her Majesty the Queen, Shirayuki nor her Wistal horse have yet been found, as soon as some of the men are treated and can stand up on their two feet, we'll gather a search party into the forest, until now we can't do anything but pray for their safety" Garack curled her fingers into a fist saying in pain "Your Majesty…. Shirayuki… Please be safe" as she waited for her turn to be treated.

Back at the Wistal castle Zen got up from his desk and went over to Izana's desk, "So, lord brother, how were things back at Lyrias and most of all, how was Shirayuki doing?" Izana looked outside the nightly dark castle window, his shadow hovered among the wax candle light, "Truthfully, not too great, as you're already aware she had caught the disease, but I know Shirayuki, she is one hell of a strong lady, while my time back at Lyrias, even in her condition, she strove to work hard and took care of the people, she is one remarkable person you've got there, little brother" Izana looked back into the international trade document and before Zen was about to head out the door he stopped him "Zen, could you please go to my wife's office and get one of the documents, I believe one of them is missing a page, it might be in her second drawer" Zen nodded saying "Yes lord brother.

Upon arriving to her Majesty Haki's office, he placed the three candle stand on her desk and grabbed hold of the second drawer, it wouldn't open, he tried tugging at it, but it wouldn't budge open, apparently a thick paper was caught between the two drawers and Zen eventfully pulled out the papers as they fell to the ground, the drawer kicked open and Zen got hold of the missing document Izana had requested for, before he left he suddenly froze, unable to move his body, upon looking down, that paper, that letter that fell to the ground, had Shirayuki's handwriting all over it, the sudden rush of curiosity and fear left him in shackles, he had no choice but to bend down and pick up the two letters, one was addressed to her majesty the queen from Lyrias by Shirayuki and the other was a copy of the urgent letter sent by the Queen through the bird, in case if one bird failed there was always a second copy of the same letter just in case, upon coming to read those letters, Zen dropped the trade document and ran as fast as he could for Izana's office"

After Izana had come to realize those letters and his wife's intentions, he immediately readied the horses and they both departed for Lyrias riding ever so quickly.

Upon arriving, Izana and Zen stepped down from their horses. Zen ran over to Shidan worryingly asking "Shidan, as the second Prince of Clarines, I demand of you tell me of Her Majesty the Queen Haki and Shirayuki's whereabouts" Shidan knelt down, he spoke with guilt "My lord Prince Zen, Your Majesty Izana, till this moment Her Majesty the Queen nor Lady Shirayuki have returned, as we speak, they could be in the nearby woods" Izana stepped forward and said "You mean, it's been almost two days and there has been no sign of them?" Shidan then spoke "Your Majesty, you took the words right out of my mouth". Izana and Zen's eyes widened, as they got back onto their horses, Izana ordered "Move out men! Search all the perimeters, do not rest until Her Majesty the Queen and Lady Shirayuki have been found" all the Wistal soldiers together "Sir, Yes Sir!" and they all spread out in the search of their beloved Queen and Lady Shirayuki.

A few hours passed, it was almost till three in the morning and there was no sign of Haki nor Shirayuki, both brothers began to worry terribly, thinking the worst of their fears, the fear of unknowing where their partners were, but no. they were to never give up, Izana and Zen got back their strength and told their horses "Hiyaaa!" rode on their horses more deeper into the forest, after a sudden silence, Zen screamed "Izana! Over here!", quickly Izana rushed over to the scene to find what Zen had located, apparently upon arriving he found Zen kneeling down, water filled his eyes, he gently caressed the injured horse, after being affected by the herb, the horse's legs gave away and it eventually fell down among the sharp thorns, Izana walked up behind Zen "That's Hanuka, she belongs to Shirayuki doesn't she" Zen knew how much Shirayuki loved her horse Hanuka, now Zen said his final goodbyes as Hanuka's soul slowly drifted away and the beautiful white horse gently closed its eyes for ever into a deep blissful sleep. Zen shut his eyes tight but tears seeped through the edges, he grit his teeth as his right hand on the horses heart and one on his own chest, Izana could feel the heavy burden of having Shirayuki's horse depart this world, he knelt next to Zen and kept his right hand over Zen's shoulders as Zen leaned in close to his brothers coat, he gritted "Shirayuki…" his voice filled with great sorrow. Izana felt sorry and placed one of the roses from the nearby bushes on Hanuka's heart and they soon left the horse to continue on their journey in search of their mistresses.

Walking deeper and deeper into the dark forest, Zen looked over to Izana, even though his big brother hid his emotions pretty well, he could still feel he was worried. As Zen walked, he stepped onto a piece of shiny silver metal, he picked it up in his hand and Izana immediately recognized it, it was the silver necklace he had gifted Haki on the day of their wedding, Izana caught of it and Zen looked over to Izana "That belongs to Her Majesty Haki, that means we're close, lets go men!" as Zen ordered they all spread out once again.

One of the guards called out in a loud voice "Your Majesty! Your Highness, we have found Her Majesty the Queen and Lady Shirayuki!" Izana and Zen quickly rode their horses saying "This way boy, Hiyaaa!" and off their horses dashed as fast as ever, upon arriving to the scene, their horses legs skidded across the land before coming to a stop "Whao! Slow down boy, slow down!" Izana's horse Yun began to panic and before Izana had looked up, Zen almost fainted from what he saw, Izana came to realize, his heart felt heavy and a pain of shot of fear ran through his ice cold spine, Haki and Shirayuki were tangled up in thorny stem ropes of what was known as the Amibia Flower, it was once used to poison Shirayuki (from my fanfiction "Shirayuki is poisoned"), Izana had banned this flower from ever being grown again due to its painful toxic like abilities. Izana wanted this flower to eventually meet its end, but no, some enemy, someone had managed to plant an entire garden of Amibia's and eventfully lead Her Majesty the Queen and her Lady Shirayuki into their traps, side by side the mistresses lay, strangled in the thorny bushes, their bodies bore deep scars of dripping blood, the sight was all to painful, the guards stepped back as the two kings got off their horses, they both each went to their mistresses, the guards felt immense grief upon seeing their Queen and Lady's condition, they all took off their Wistal hats one by one and bent down to Her Majesty and Lady's grace offering their condolences and heart felt sorrow. Such guilt drifted among the night as the two brothers untangled their wives and carried them to their horses, back to the Academy.

As Izana held Haki, he could feel her heart beat, it was very weak, it was the same with Shirayuki, Izana upon getting onto his horse while holding his Queen said "Zen, remain strong… for not yours but also for Shirayuki's honor" Zen did his best, gritting his teeth, it was too much to bare, he swore to find the person who dared to plant the Amibia Flower, but wait, a sudden memory rushed through his mind, he remembered "The Crona Clan" previously when Shirayuki, the Crona Clan was the only group of men who had access to the Amibia seeds, it had to be them.

Obi came dashing into the Academy along with his horse, "Hurry, prepare the beds, Her Majesty the Queen and Lady Shirayuki would we arriving at any minute and need immediate medical attention!" Garack feeling a lot better now stood up from her bed and ran outside, upon arriving on the platform she could make out the hundreds of Wistal guard horses and in front of them, a shock of fear, she froze, Izana and Zen who held the Queen and Lady were now in sight, a tear ran down Garack's eye, "Oh no…My Queen, Shirayuki, who could have done this". Izana and Zen quickly laid down their mistresses and Garack along with Shidan began to hurriedly bandage the many scars their bodies bore, as Shidan prepared the Fukushi medical herb, Garack was busy wrapping, trying to hold back the grieving sight of the many bruises the Queen and Lady had brought with them, the plant stems had been tangled so tight you could see the veins in their arms.

Zen and Izana sat beside their wives and awaited for them to gain conscious once again, Izana gently caressed Haki's cheek as Zen held up Shirayuki's hand in his, Izana turned over to Zen, to what he finally saw, Zen broke down in tears, it was just too much, he couldn't be as strong as Izana, though Izana too felt immense pain for Haki but as King of Clarines he had to stay firm in front of all his people right now.

Obi came over to Zen and said "Master I think I found someone you'd like to meet" Zen spoke uttering "Obi now is not the time!"but Obi insisted saying "Oh but master…" Zen practically got angry and yelled "Obi can't you see what's going on!" Obi was taken aback, Izana gently placed his hand on Zen's shoulder, although Obi could tell his master was going through a lot right now, he couldn't blame him for acting out so irrationally, as Izana placed a hand on Zen's shoulder he spoke "Obi I apologize on behalf of my younger brothers behavior, what is that is so urgent" Obi got up saying "Your Majesty, I believe we have located Yukimora" upon hearing this, Zen's eyes opened wide, he knew that name, it sounded familiar "And who is this Yukimora you speak of Obi?" Izana asked, as Obi was about to answer Zen shot up to his feet and marched "Obi where is he?" Zen demanded, as Zen walked away leaving his beloved Shirayuki behind, Izana could tell it was someone of such high regard. Obi fixing his collar said "Your Majesty, that day Shirayuki had been poisoned, we had investigated that the leader of the Crona Clan that had planned an attack on Shirayuki's fathers tribe was found to be the culprit of her poisoning, the one who is found guilty and worthy of ownership of the Academy's secret Amibia flower garden and responsible for Her Majesty and Lady's injuries is none other than the man known as Yukimora."

Izana's eyes widened as he too left Haki behind saying "Zen! Wait! Don't let your emotions get in the way of your judgments!" Izana ran over to Zen as Mitsuhide and Kiki pulled on his shoulders urging to stop Zen from eventually murdering Yukimora. Izana walked into the room and yelled "ZEN!" Zen turned to look around, Izana stepped up to Yukimora who was helpless and tied to his chair, Izana stood tall in the way upon looking down saying "So this is the man who dared to harm his Queen and Lady, well we shall see about that" everyone stood there in the room, Zen was forced to sit down on a chair held down by Mitsuhide and Kiki. A second later, a shot of blood began to pour down Yukimora's coat, no one knew what had happened, but Izana acted so quickly, no one could even predict that he had jabbed a small dagger straight through his heart, as Yukimora began to lose blood and faint into his death, his last departing words he heard was Izana saying "Such people who have no respect for women or the laws deserve to die" Zen had killed the entire Crona Clan only a year ago but only their leader Yukimora was missing and now that he had been found, Izana couldn't stop himself from killing off the last of their clan, as always, you mess with the Queen, you go up against her King, a while ago, when Haki had saved Izana's life (my previous fanfiction) as when a while ago, Haki had come in the way of Izana and saved his life, he swore and promised to protect her, forever and always, his beloved Haki, Her Majesty the Queen of Clarines. Zen finally got up from his seat and looked down upon Yukimora's body, suddenly a long lasted fear had vanished. Worry was taken over by blissfulness.

As dawn cracked open, the lightly shade of sky blue began to appear, Haki and Shirayuki holding onto their beloved husbands shoulders had walked out onto the Academy's platform and stood in the peaceful garden, as Haki had said earlier "The Lyrias morning dawn is indeed a unique moment", the four stood there in front of the Academy looking down at the purple tree lit forest and lake, as Izana and Zen both hugged their wives standing from behind, it was one hell of a night none of them will ever forget. The End!

Oh My Gami! I'm so caught up in these hurt and comforting fanfictions I've lost my arms typing away, anyways OMG tell me what you guys think of my fourth Akagami story!


End file.
